<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bug documentary by Letitia_Lexyshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222011">A Bug documentary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letitia_Lexyshi/pseuds/Letitia_Lexyshi'>Letitia_Lexyshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bug documentary, Cuddling, Fluff, Hisokas got this, Hisoka’s a good boyfriend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t tag, I’ll add more tags when more chapters come out, Late night talks, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, late night, no really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letitia_Lexyshi/pseuds/Letitia_Lexyshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes neglect can make a person stronger. Or it can make Illumi, and adult who acts like a child. Luckily Hisoka’s there to be the person Illumi needs to lean on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bug documentary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been reading so many fluff pieces of Illumi and Hisoka so I decided to make my own. There will probably be around Eight chapters, and I’m feeling nice so I decided to not add angst. Yaaaay :) actually that got me thinking I could easily write someone getting drunk and having an affair with Chrollo in this </p><p>Oho</p><p>We’ll wait and see if I add angst or not, sorry guys I got in my own head</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night, maybe 4 AM. Technically morning. And Illumi was sitting on the floor, odd enough since there was a perfectly good sofa right next to him. His knees were pressed against his chest with his arms rapped around them while the blue light from the TV shined upon his face. He stared at the television set with wide black eyes as if he was scared blinking would cause him to miss a part of the show. </p><p>He always had nightmares, being an assassin, it wasn’t unusual. This particular night, he had a bad dream of someone he met the week before. It was a fifty year old women, who he was being payed to murder by a client. The last words she said, well, screamed at raven haired man were “How do you sleep at night.”. It made him think, at first it was a logical answer, he thought ‘well. I shut my eyes and then I fall asleep.”, but then he realized it wasn’t a real question, and his answer changed to ‘I.. don’t know’.</p><p>He never let people get under his skin, he couldn’t, not in his line of business. If he felt pity for everyone he assassinated, it would drive him mad. He always went into denial about it, telling himself ‘If I didn’t dispose of them, my client would just hire someone else to’. And that got him by, but occasionally, people like that women got under his skin.</p><p>So he awoke in a cold sweat, luckily not too disruptive to awaken Hisoka. He just popped his eyes open and looked around the bedroom the two shared before getting out of bed and going into the living room, he decided to watch a show and turned on the TV. He was just relaxing in his Pyjamas, which were just plaid long pants and an oversized shirt that belonged to Hisoka. They may have been around the same height, but Hisokas torso was longer and he had longer arms then Illumi, causing his shirts to usually reach down to Illumis upper thigh. not quite ready to go back to bed, he sat on the floor.</p><p>“Illumi?” He heard someone rasp as if they’d just woken up. “Illumi dear, what are you doing up?” The latter identified the voice to Hisokas, and responded with a short “Couldn’t sleep”. “Are you watching a show?” Hisoka asked while plopping onto the couch above him. “Mhm” Illumi mumbled back. “..Illumi, Sweetheart, this is a bug documentary”. Illumi looked up to Hisoka and smiled. “Yup! It is about ants” he said in a cheerful tone. </p><p>Hisoka realized he was fascinated with the bugs, and he wasn’t surprised. Illumi could be described as simple, but it would be incorrect. yes, he has simple needs, and likes basic things, but he himself, well he’s actually a complicated creature, and he’s very hard to read. The red head thought back to a time he had awoken to Illumi crying. It took him a while to even notice the tears running down his face, because he was crying silently, his breathing wasn’t even irregular. It was odd, and Hisoka didn’t know what to do at first, but they worked it out.</p><p>“Did you have a nightmare, Illumi?” Hisoka asked whilst running a hand through Illumis long hair. “I’m not sure” he said in a flat tone, while leaning into the clowns touch. “You’re not sure?” Hisoka asked with a chuckle. Illumi never was one with his emotions. “Well, When I awoke I wasn’t scared, but I felt weird.” The assassin said while staring blankly at the big documentary, mumbling certain things along the line of “Those are poisonous..” and “..my mother hates those..”. Hisoka knew Illumi didn’t stay in touch with his emotions, and he wasn’t sure how to respond. After a few minutes of silence he asked Illumi “Would you like something to drink? I’m already up, we can have a movie night if you want.” While getting up and walking towards the kitchen. </p><p>“Okay. Do we have any cookies left?” Illumi asked with a smile, already knowing he bought a case of them yesterday, but still asking. Hisoka pauses for a second, with a look on his face that screamed “I fucked up”. He remembered he ate all of the cookies yesterday, and Illumi got a bit.. emotional when it came to his food. He didn’t get angry, more sad and disappointed, crying sometimes. Hisoka never blamed Illumi for his unstable emotions, giving he didn’t grow up with parents telling him how to process them. </p><p>You could say He treated Illumi as a child. But as an adult at the same time. “Uhm.. I may have.. Eaten the last of them yesterday. Sorryyy Illu~ I couldn’t help myself, they looked so tasty.” Hisoka said, while pouring hot water into two cups and putting a Tea bag into his mug.</p><p>“..You ate my cookies?” Illumi asked, pausing the ant documentary. “I just bought those yesterday..” He said, looking down at the floor. Hisoka couldn’t tell if he was mad or disappointed. He walked into the living room and put their drinks on the stand next the the couch before sitting down behind Illumi again. He picked Illumi up from under his armpits the way you would a dog, and set him on the spot beside him on the couch. The Zoldyck had a blank expression on his face and was staring down at the floor like a lifeless doll. </p><p>“Illumi?” Hisoka asked. “I.. hate you.” Illumi said in a firm voice before crossing his arms and legs and turning in the opposite direction from Hisoka, letting out a huff of disapproval. The magician was dumbfounded for a second, before bursting out with laughter. “It’s not funny! I’m angry and I hate you!” Illumi shouted, looking back and Hisoka who was laughing into his hands. After he had regained his senses, he said in a soft voice “I’m sorry Illu~ it’s just shocking, are you sure you hate me or you’re not just mad at me?” He asked while swinging his feet up over the couch and sitting crisscross, now both of them sit cross cross on the couch staring at each other, Illumi looking like a frustrated confused toddler and Hisoka smirking like a weirdo.</p><p>“I.. I hate you.” Illumi finally decided on.  “Alright, then you hate me” Hisoka said lifting his hands up in a gesture saying he wasn’t going to try and convince him not to hate him. “Let’s watch the big documentary now, yes?” The redhead said while turning the TV on again. After a few minutes Hisoka felt someone clinging to his side and burying their face into the nook of his neck. He chuckled to himself before patting a hand on Illumis head. “Wh- Are you crying? Why are you crying dear Illumi?” Hisoka asked, containing his laughter. “I don’t hate you. I’m sorry I said I hated you. I don’t hate you, I love you very much.” Illumi blabbered out, voice breaking. </p><p>Hisoka found it cute, but also kind of sad Illumi was never taught to process emotions. He patted Illumis head and took his arm away from the long haired boy clasping onto it. “Do you hate me now?” Illumi said with a sniffle. “I- No! I would never hate you over something so silly, Illumi. My poor sweet baby, I should teach you about emotions. I know you were just angry at the time, but you didn’t know how to process that so you took it out in a childish way by saying you hate me, but that would never make me hate you.” Hisoka said while laughing a bit. </p><p>Illumi didn’t respond, just sat there staring at Hisoka for a moment before leaning forward and resting his forehead on Hisokas shoulder. “I’m in love with you..” he mumbled before yawning. Hisoka was actually shocked for a moment, Illumi said he loved him before, but he never told him he was i n love with him. He smiled and ran his fingers threw Illumis silky black hair whispering back “I’m in love with you too darling..”.</p><p>And in that moment, that lovely moment where Illumi was falling asleep on Hisokas shoulder, at four in the mourning with a bug documentary in the background, whilst Hisoka played with his soft, long, beautiful hair, Hisoka knew he didn’t just want him and Illumi to be dating. He wanted Illumi to be with him forever, he wanted to marry the boy. And he would, right in that moment, Hisoka made a plan in his mind to propose to Illumi, one week from that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am committed to this work like Hisoka’s committed to Illumi. There may be eventual smut but I kinda wanna keep this as a fluff piece with all mentions of sex being past tense. But we’ll see if it needs to be included in the plot </p><p> </p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>